Golden Eyes
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Long Oneshot. VanitasxAqua Lemon, VanitasxAquaxVen threesome. Aqua likes reading vampire stories and novels, and wishes to meet one. But when she does, things might not go as she had thought. Surely Ven will stop it before something bad happens to Aqua.


Nekogal: So, I was requested to write a Vanitas/Aqua lemon that was not rape; to be honest, I now know why there are only rapes, cause it's hard for Aqua to do it willingly… anyway, requester, no idea who you are, but I really hope you like it.

Really sorry for how long this took, but I get distracted very easily...

Warnings: VanitasxAqua lemon, VanitasxAquaxVen threesome, AU, vampire theme

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_Lured by his magnificent golden eyes, the young girl could not help but to feel the urge to approach him, and comply to anything he could request or want from her. His cold hands surrounded her waist, and her chin graced against his, completely stunned by his hypnotizing shining eyes. There was no coherence in his words, at least to her, for she didn't bother to listen closely to what his dull voice had just said._

_Seeing expectation reflected in his face, she thought he had asked her for something, and she was more than willing to comply. Oblivious, she nodded, earning a victorious grin from the vampire, barely noticing the pale fangs that had just been revealed to her._

_His lips kissed her chin gently, and moved onward down to her neck, satisfied when her skin shivered under his fingers. He had her in utter bliss, just like he intended from the very beginning. He sniffed her exposed neck, and smiled at the intoxicating scent that welcomed him, now opening his jaw to_

"Aqua!"

The blue haired girl looked up from the book in her hands that had captured her so deeply into the storyline, so much that she barely noticed Ventus had been standing next to her for a while. "Oh, Ven. What is it?" She asked, glancing back at the book to remember what page she was in, and closed it.

Ven gave half a frown and pout to his friend, seeming a little worried. "Aqua I've been here at least 5 minutes and just now you noticed." He glanced at the book that she held against her chest. "Is that book really _that_ interesting?"

Aqua tightened her grip on the book and smiled. "Yeah, I like this kind of genre." Vampire genre that is; she had always found fascinating creatures like vampires, ones that lure their victims and seduce them before feeding. "But oh, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"We are going to be late for class!" Ven cried out pointing to the clock on the wall, that marked 7:55pm; 5 minutes before their last class.

Aqua gasped and dropped the book because of the shock. "Oh no!" She took hold of Ven's hand, startling the young boy, and dragged him outside the library, leaving behind the book that now lied on the floor open just in the page she had stopped, where it could be read:

_Now opening his jaw to sink his sharp fangs on her skin, draining life out of her body. The girl screamed in pain and terror, attempting to push the vampire away, but only feeling how the hold on her tightened. _

_A blood freezing scream filled the night's air that echoed terrifyingly. And when it died down, it could only be heard a corpse falling on the ground, and footsteps moving away from it._

* * *

Aqua finished the work the teacher had just let them, as always, with spare time, and having nothing else to do, she let thoughts drift her back to the book she was reading.

Falling in love with vampires was something Aqua loved to read, forbidden love, two different species, and problems arising while trying to achieve their love. For her, that was two different things. She turned to look at Ven and smiled at seeing the boy having a hard time with a math problem; that was her love, she was deeply in love with Ventus, her best friend. It had been like that for a few years now, and she couldn't assure if the boy felt the same about her.

Aqua turned back at the window and sighed, thinking; as for the vampire... she had always dreamt of meeting one, and for all the vampire novels she had read, there was no mistake she'd recognize one when she saw it; that is, if they really existed.

But why did she one to meet one in the first place? There were so many things she wanted to ask and to know about them, and meeting one, would surely answer all of her questions.

"Class dismissed, remember to bring your homework." The teacher announced as she stood up and watched all the students leave.

Ven approached Aqua and swung his backpack over his right shoulder, giving a feeling of confidence at this action. "Let's get going Aqua."

Aqua nodded, and stood up, gathering her things. "How about we meet with Terra? It's been a while since we last had some ice cream together." The blue haired girl suggested, referring to their sophomore friend Terra.

Ven frowned a little guilty as the two walked outside the room. "Sorry Aqua, I already have plans, I'm meeting with Vanitas; I promised to help him in Chemistry." He explained, rather ashamed of not been able to go.

"Oh." Aqua muttered, a little disappointed. "It's okay, I understand."

Both took different paths, Ven to the dormitory he shared with Vanitas, and Aqua to meet Terra, both with different troubled thoughts running through their minds.

* * *

"So taking by reference that Fluorine is the element with more electro negativity, we can assume that Sulfur has more electro negativity than Francium. See?" Ven explained as he showed the elements he was mentioning with the periodic table in his hands.

"I see." Vanitas mumbled, showing no interest whatsoever, but still writing it down, concluding his homework.

Ven sighed tiredly but in relief at seeing they were done; he reclined his arms behind back and breathed deeply. "We're done."

"So, Ventus," Vanitas started, completely changing the subject, as he closed his notebook. "Tell me about this friend of yours, Aqua right?" He asked and grinned mischievously at his cousin, his eyes glistening with interest.

Taken off guard, Ven gasped in surprise, but then furrowed his eyebrows in anger, knowing exactly what Vanitas was thinking. "Forget about it Vanitas, she is my friend, and there is no way I'm letting you hurt her." He said in a rather firm tone that was not something Ven would usually use.

Vanitas chuckled amused and tilted his head to the side as he asked mockingly. "What? Don't tell me you like her or something like that."

The blond boy groaned, his cheeks tainted in a slight red, not noticing himself.

Vanitas' grin grew wider. "Oh, so you love her?"

Ven gripped his hands and fists. "I warn you beforehand! Don't get near Aqua or you'll be sorry!" It was a confirmed fact that when someone angered Ven, or tried to hurt someone really dear to him, he was to be feared, for his rage was almost incredible, since he was such a kind person.

Vanitas' smug grin faltered and he closed his eyes. "Fine, I won't get near her."

Knowing him well enough, and not fully convinced, Ven almost tackled his cousin and held him from his shirt tightly, his knuckles whitening because of the grip, earning a wicked laugh from Vanitas. "I am serious." He hissed. "Don't even dare to hurt her, or you will regret it, understood?"

Vanitas smirked and raised his hands to show he was not arguing with that. "Crystal."

Not really sure if he should fully trust in his word, hesitantly, he let go of Vanitas. He stood up, not even looking at Vanitas' face. "Let's go to bed." He huffed, since it was now late and all he wanted was some rest.

'I'll have to take care of Aqua now, I can't let her be near him.' He sighed inwardly as he sat down on his bed. 'I won't let her get hurt.'

Because Ventus knew the truth behind Vanitas, he was a vampire. Vanitas usually fed once a month, and he'd choose a victim with anticipation, a female victim for various reasons. Vampires could lure victims, you could call it an enchantment, so the victim is drawn to him. Ven feared Vanitas could use that on Aqua, because if it worked, it would only take a moment for Vanitas and Aqua to be alone...

There was also another reason why Vanitas only picked female pray, to take away their innocence, and then, kill them.

The thought terrified Ven, he did not even want to think about it. It sent him chills down his spine; to think that Aqua would be crying for help when she was killed, or would be writhing under Vanitas...

Ven shook the thought away, and it took him some time, but he managed to get some sleep.

* * *

"So how was yesterday with Terra?" Ven asked Aqua as they went to their first class, from the start of the day, not leaving Aqua alone, since it was strange for him he hadn't seen Vanitas the whole day.

Aqua smiled. "It was great, but Terra wanted to see you too." It had been a while since the three gathered to spend some time together, so it was no surprise for Ven.

Ven smiled apologetically; he too was hoping to see his best friend, but it couldn't be helped. "Sorry, maybe next time."

Just then both walked around a hallway, and Vanitas was coming from the opposite direction, walking carelessly, both hands inside the pockets of his pants. He slightly glanced to Ven and Aqua, but focused on the girl as their eyes crossed.

Ven and Aqua stopped right where they were at seeing him; Ven glaring in precaution and anger to him, while Aqua stared amazed at his golden eyes.

Vanitas said nothing, but only a smirk tugged his lips that was directed to Aqua, then kept going on his way, looking back to the road in front of him.

Rather angered, Ven held back a groan, and clenched his fists, as Aqua stared where Vanitas was moments ago. "That was Vanitas right?" She asked, since she had met him only once when Ven introduced him to her and wanted to make sure.

Ven nodded, then turned to look at Aqua with a look of concern. "Aqua, you don't want to get involved with him, he is only trouble." The look of deep worry and sincerity in his blue eyes startled somewhat Aqua, for she thought Ven said that but in things like detention or scolding, but it seemed to be beyond that.

"W-Why?" She couldn't help to wonder; he was warning her of his cousin?

Ven's shoulders went down in sadness and he looked down at the ground, frowning. "Just listen to me Aqua, please. I mean it." There was no he could explain it. Aqua softened her eyes at how desperate Ven sounded; she had never seen him like this before.

But if that is what Ven wanted... "It's okay Ven, don't worry."

Those words brought immense relief to his heart.

* * *

It wasn't that she wanted to go back against her word, or upset Ven, but, after she saw Vanitas in that short instant, she felt rather curious; something about Vanitas called out for her, especially, and most of all...

His golden eyes.

And maybe it was just her wish of meeting a vampire, but she could swear, Vanitas was one.

Aqua was in her last class, that to Ven's concern they didn't have together, that was due Vanitas sharing that class with her, and the entire time, the black-haired teen only stared at Aqua intently, saying nothing, showing no expression at all.

She felt so uneasy and nervous; every time she glanced at Vanitas, there he was, his look completely locked on her, waiting for something. 'What is he waiting for?' She asked inwardly.

Aqua gasped in surprise, when Vanitas sent her a wink.

'W-W-What's his problem? He has a lot of guts to do that...' Aqua had been targeted a lot by guys and was used to flirting, most of times ignoring it, but for some reason, she was angry that she had enjoyed that wink...

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, hoping that talking rationally could solve things.

Vanitas' grin widened. "So I was right, your voice is as pretty as you are."

Aqua, now flattered, couldn't help but to blush. "You think I'm pretty?" Even though anyone could notice she was, Aqua was the kind of person that believed so until someone told her.

"I know so." Was the confident reply.

"But, why tell me that?" Curiousness was getting the best from her, and even though she didn't notice it, Aqua was falling just like any other of Vanitas' victim.

Vanitas' eyes wandered to the teacher for a second, then returned to face Aqua's anxious face. "I have no reason not to." Just then the bell rang, and he stood up quickly, been the first one to leave the room, knowing for sure Aqua watched him walk out.

Aqua kept staring at the same spot Vanitas had walked through to exit the room, deep in her thoughts, not realizing she was the last person remaining in the room. 'That boy...'

"Hey Aqua!"

Aqua was brought back to reality by the voice of her beloved friend, and smiled at seeing him coming her way; nothing could cheer her more up than Ventus and calling her name. "Hey Ven." She greeted as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Ready to go?" He asked, since the two always walked back to their dorms together.

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked back as they normally did, chatting of how their day was, Ven pretending he didn't know Vanitas was in the last class Aqua just had, and Aqua pretending to not have been impressed at all by the boy she had been warned to not get close to.

It was for the sake of the other.

Aqua's room was the first one they reached, (Ven's being 3 floors above) so after saying good night, they split up, already looking forward for the next day.

Aqua closed the door behind her, and sighed in sadness as she frowned, closing her eyes in confusion. "What is wrong with me? I love Ven, I have for a very long time." '_I have no reason not to'_ "Yet, I feel attracted to Vanitas in some way, just like that, out of a sudden." She groaned, not understanding what was her heart thinking, of suddenly wanting to change her emotions and confusing her in such a cruel way.

She sank down on the floor, sighing in exasperation, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees. "Just what is wrong with me?"

* * *

"I knew Vanitas wasn't someone I could trust." Ven muttered as he entered his dorm, closing the door behind him and tossing his backpack on the ground. "I'll have to protect Aqua, no matter what." He turned to look at the door that led to Vanitas' part of the dorm. "But first," Quite pissed, Ven cracked the knuckles of both his hands. "A little talk."

Determined, fearless, and fueled with rage, Ven slammed the door open, but was surprised at seeing the room was empty.

That was weird, usually Vanitas was the first one to arrive to the dorm.

Ven's eyes widened in realization and horror, and his heart pounded strongly against his chest, knowing why Vanitas wasn't there.

"Aqua!"

As fast as he could, he ran out of the dorm, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Vanitas?" Aqua asked in surprise at seeing mentioned boy outside her door.

"Hey." He greeted in a cold mattered way that would make any fangirl melt in delight. "Can I come in?"

A part from her was wondering in the first place what would Vanitas be doing there, but the other side was telling her to open her door wide and let him in with no doubts or hesitation. "Oh, sure, come on in." She stepped aside and let the black haired boy in, as she closed the door. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is." It was time to use his master card. "You see, I was thinking, that maybe you could go to the Graduation Prom with me." The unique humble question that always gave him what he wanted.

"What?" There were at least 6 months left of school, why was he asking that now? "You do realize there's a long way before Prom right?" Aqua asked, thinking it was some sort of joke.

Vanitas looked away from her and 'sighed'. "I know, but I wanted to make sure _no one_ asked you before I did." With 'no one' did he mean Ventus?

The thought of her going to prom with Ventus made her smile shyly, and blush in delight, for the picture of her and Ven, dancing together flashed through her mind. She turned back to reality to face those gorgeous pair of eyes staring at her patiently. "So, what do you say?"

There was no way... she could refuse.

"I'd love to."

Just as planned. Just as all the times he had done this.

Just as it was meant to happen...

Startling the girl, Vanitas moved closer to her, holding her chin with his cold fingers, causing a chill to go down her spine. "You have no idea how relieved that makes me feel." His thumbs circled her cheek, earning a nervous squeak from Aqua. "I won't need to worry of someone else getting you before I do."

"What are you-?"

"Say," He interrupted her, moving his fingers down her neck, tracing her veins, knowing quite well where her jugular veins were. "You have very soft skin..." he crooned.

Vanitas now moving even closer to her, Aqua now got nervous, stepping back with the boy following her, not taking away his eyes off hers. She panicked when her legs came in contact with the bed, preventing her from moving any more unless she wanted to fall on the bed, and gulped insecurely when Vanitas' form loomed over her and his lips were now just an inch away from hers.

Aqua's heart was hammering against her chest wildly, so much its pounding reached her ears. Never had she been so close to someone else, not even to Ventus; but what worried her somewhat, was that she was actually enjoying the lack of space between them. "V-Vanitas?"

"You are beautiful." The words left his mouth so smoothly; this wasn't the first time he had done this anyway, the dialogue was now printed into his mind, he knew what to say, when, and how.

Aqua's cheeks were adorned by a pink hue, and she looked away embarrassed.

"Don't." Vanitas took hold of her chin once more, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. "I want to memorize your flawless face..." All he needed was for her to look closely...

Her blue eyes found themselves locked with Vanitas' golden orbs; they were shining, sparkling, glistening oh so enticingly and luring her mind into deceiving feelings. Common sense had left her mind, and was replaced by the charm of the young vampire above her.

Not containing any longer, Aqua's lips closed the space between their lips, and captured the young vampire in a tender kiss, that soon turned into a passionate one. Aqua didn't even notice when Vanitas pushed her down the bed, having her at his mercy.

Vanitas, couldn't be more satisfied. 'I'll have some fun first before killing her.'

Not allowing her to take control over the kiss, Vanitas plunged his tongue inside her mouth, and his cold hands wasted no time in undressing her, tossing everything he removed aside to pile on the floor.

The cool draft hit her exposed body and she heaved a sigh as she got used to the sudden change of temperature.

Vanitas glanced down to her chest and smirked at how well endowed her breasts were. 'No wonder why Ventus is interested in her.' A body like this had to be well treated before it became lifeless right?

His hands cupped Aqua's breasts, carving into his senses how her skin felt like against his hands, the kiss turning now more savage than before, as he nipped her nipples, eliciting a weak pained whimper from Aqua.

The taste of her lips was incredibly intoxicating, not compared to the other girls he had ravished, who to him, would taste dully. He broke the kiss, and took the first nipple at his reach between his lips, sucking harshly from the nub, groaning in approval at the new sweet flavor that invaded his tongue.

Aqua bit down her lower lip, not really used to pleasure but enjoying wholly the moment, loving how Vanitas' tongue kissed, licked and savored her skin. She could feel the blood gather in her cheeks (1) and every single drop of sweat slide down her skin.

Feeling his erection forming, Vanitas' hands wandered to Aqua's legs, stroking rather savagely her thighs, then forcing his way to her mound with one hand, caressing her clit through her panties, not surprised in the least that she was already wet.

"Ahh!" Aqua cried in surprise, closing her legs, but trapping Vanitas' hands in her pussy, causing him to stroke harder. At the forbidden sensation, Aqua looked away, panting desperately. "V..."

Vanitas let go of her nipple to attend the second one, being sure of tasting every single inch of skin she had to offer.

"Ven..."

Immediately, Vanitas stopped his actions and groaned in annoyance. He removed his hand from between her legs and sat up on her lap, acting smooth. "I think you got the wrong name baby." He murmured, holding her cheek in his hand. How could she have mistaken him for Ventus? It was utter stupidity to even think of how they were alike.

Aqua gasped at noticing what she just said and softened her eyes in apology. "Sorry." She whispered ashamed.

This had never happened before.

"Doesn't matter, I won't stop until you call out my name begging for more." He stated rather arrogantly, still feeling his pride scarred.

Resuming what he was doing, and now not wasting time, Vanitas removed Aqua's panties with a forceful movement of his arm, startling the blue haired girl. He opened her legs wide and grinned at seeing she was already wet. 'A little bushy, but I can't complain.'

Aqua cried out in pain when a finger was stuck inside her virgin entrance. 'Ah, a virgin.' Deciding to leave that for later, Vanitas removed his finger, earning yet another pained whimper; he held Aqua from her shoulders and forced her to sit up, as he stood up from the bed and unzipped his pants, taking out his erection for Aqua to face it. "Suck it."

Aqua blushed at the great size of Vanitas' manhood, and glanced away, nervous; she had no idea what to do, Aqua was even afraid to do something wrong. So nervously, she took the big erection in her mouth and sucked gently on it. She could barely hold half of it inside her mouth, it was huge. Vanitas groaned at the warmth and softness that now surrounded him, and been not someone with a lot of patience, took grip of Aqua's blue hair and pushed her onward to swallow it completely.

Aqua widened her eyes and began to cough as the erection now choked her; Vanitas seeing as she was a virgin let her go, for she was not used to giving blowjobs. 'Hmph, couldn't expect more.'

Once Aqua recovered her breath, she looked up at Vanitas in shame. "Sorry." She apologized again.

"Don't worry." He assured 'kindly' and pushed her back to the bed plunging his first finger inside her entrance once more.

"Ah!" Aqua cried in surprise, her body tensing. She clutched to the bed sheets and whimpered when the finger began to move further inside. "V-Ven..."

Vanitas inwardly groaned, just what made her think of Ventus? And what would take for her to scream his name? Attempting to hear his name been called out, Vanitas moved his finger faster and added a second one, causing Aqua to cry but now in pleasure and delight. "V..." He increased the pace of his fingers, trying to avoid Aqua calling the wrong name again.

"Vanitas!" She cried as she released, her cum covering Vanitas' fingers, and her body quivering due the new sensation of satisfaction and tiredness.

"Aqua!"

The door was burst open and Ven dashed inside, widened his eyes in horror at seeing he had made it half in time. He was too outraged to pay attention to Aqua's slim perfect naked body lying on the bed.

Vanitas smirked amused, wondering what Ven would do, and Aqua was in utter shock and surprise, but most of all, she was embarrassed she'd faint any second. "Ven...?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ven bellowed in anger, hate and despise towards Vanitas, who only grinned viciously. Ven could feel his blood boil, his mind been clouded by pure rage, and all his senses focusing in one sole thing: kill Vanitas.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (2) Take it easy Ventus, she is still a virgin." He assured with a mocking smile, knowing that was what concerned Ven the most.

Ven's hands turned to firm fists, ready to punch something. "I'll never forgive you!" He ran forward to punch Vanitas, aiming to his face to erase that smug smirk.

"S-Stop...!"

Heeding the voice out of instinct, Ven came to a halt and turned to Aqua in surprise and shock, who was blushing due the previous orgasm, but her eyes were begging for Ven to calm down.

The blonde's eyes wandered down and explored Aqua's body, reveling at the sight, completely mesmerized. Her whole body was covered in sheen of sweat, that made her glisten beautifully; her skin, her arms, legs, bosom, back, stomach, and neck, everything was flawless. Ven gulped when he felt his loins tighten in desire.

But then he remembered, her neck.

"Don't' hurt him Ven." She murmured in plea.

There was only one reason of why Aqua would allow her body to be corrupted in such way, or why she'd ask for that in the first place. Ven glanced at Vanitas and glared daggers at him. Vanitas had her under his enchantment.

"Aqua, I swore I'd protect you, and there is no way I'm taking that back." He approached the bed not aware that Vanitas had moved aside, curious of how this would develop. Ven kneeled to face Aqua's blushing one, her eyes were half lidded and her breathing was heavy, for she was still recovering from her orgasm.

"Protect me from what Ven-?" She asked in confusion.

Reluctant to answer, Ven cupped Aqua's face in his hands , that were so warm and soft, compared to Vanitas. "I love you Aqua." Anything could happen, at any moment, that would cause them to break apart, now that Ven had just stopped Vanitas' feeding that was surely going to cause his death. Taking Aqua off guard, Ven leaned forward, and did what he had longed for many years; kissed the love of his life.

"Oh." Vanitas raised his eyebrows in interest.

His lips were so soft, so careful, tender, warm, and sweet, just like she imagined. Aqua's heart fluttered inside her chest, tickling her insides. "Mmph-!" She kissed back eagerly, wanting more of the young boy that she had craved deep inside for so long. Their tongues met and danced erotically, their saliva mingling. Both moaned at the wondrous sensation of the heated kiss, and unintentionally, Ven climbed on the bed as well.

Aqua didn't waste any time and tore open his shirt, grabbing desperately onto his bare back, thinking that maybe someone was going to steal away that moment.

Vanitas watched how Ventus removed his pants, and latched onto one of Aqua's breasts. There was no way he was been left out, not with a hard boner anyway. So taking off his clothes as well, Vanitas came from behind Aqua and licked her spine, going to her shoulder. Aqua shivered, causing Ven to glance up and groan at seeing Vanitas back in action.

"Ah, Ven..." Aqua moaned and reached down for Ven's already hard member, kneading the throbbing head. Encouraged now, Ven focused on what he was doing, even now just realizing how sweet Aqua's skin was.

The mixture of cold hands and rough kisses and soft tender hands with gentle lips was driving Aqua insane; this was all new to her body, so she could barely endure it. She moaned expectant at suddenly feeling pre cum was now leaking from Ventus' member; she bit her lip anxiously and let go, not wanting him to come so fast.

Ven let go of her nipple and kissed his way down her chest, stomach, and belly to reach her waist, leaving a wet trail behind on her skin. "Aqua..." Aqua's breath hitched when Ven stopped on her waist, facing her mound. "You are so wet." He mumbled as he played with her hair, earning a helpless and eager whimper from her.

She yelped in surprise, when two cool hands took hold of her breasts from behind and began to move them in circles; she moaned and took her head back resting it on Vanitas' shoulder, exposing her neck. Vanitas breathed the scent from the crook of Aqua's neck and licked his lips.

Ven caught notice of this immediately and dug his tongue into Aqua's mound, licking her clit, savoring it. "Gahh!" All her senses reacted to Ven's tongue, and she leaned forward, panting, holding onto Ven's golden tresses.

'My God she tastes so sweet.' He marveled inwardly, licking harder, delighted by the taste that welcomed him.

Tears gathered in Aqua's eyes as Vanitas and Ven, in unison, increased the speed of their motions; her loins twitched as she felt her release approaching for second time. Ven's tongue now breached her entrance tentatively, the boy moaning and becoming even harder at how warm and sugary her insides were.

"I-I'm going to-!" A white milky gush squirted all over Ven's face as Aqua released, whimpering as she did, feeling some of her energy leave her.

Ven cleaned the mess she had caused, more than pleased to do so, and licked his face clean with his fingers, moaning at how good Aqua tasted to him. "Scrumptious..." Ven mumbled as he sat up to face the flushed and fatigued girl, eyeing warily Vanitas that was smirking from behind, stopping his assault on her bosom.

"V-Ven..." Aqua called between her desperate attempt to recover her breathe, having difficulty in opening her eyes. "Take me."

Both Ven and Vanitas were surprised by this.

There was no way he could refuse, she was more than willing to let Ven take her innocence away, and Ven loved her deeply; there was nothing wrong with that.

Vanitas grunted in annoyance. 'Again with Ventus; this girl has no idea what she is thinking.'

Ven pulled Aqua in another passionate kiss, plunging the first finger on her entrance to prepare her, Aqua moaning in approval and want. She felt so tight around his finger, so warm, velvety and tight, his finger was literally been choked by her untouched entrance. Ventus moaned as he thrust his finger inside her, stroking her breast with his free hand, loving how her smooth skin and hard nipple felt against the palm of his hand.

When he felt her hips moving against his finger, Ven added a second one, and soon after, a third finger, stretching her for what was to come.

Ven broke the kiss chastely, leaving her wanting more. "I can't make the pain go away, but I'll be careful." He whispered against her ear, kissing her lobe; Aqua nodded in understanding preparing her body for the inevitable pain that would soon source from her lower region.

Ventus sat Aqua on his lap, and steadily made his way inside, biting his lip at feeling a thin wall blocking his way; Aqua shivered at how big Ven was and held back a cry, shutting her eyes close as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Regaining his composure, Ven moved onward, breaking her hymen and hissing at feeling something warm flow down between their legs; when the intruder moved further Aqua couldn't help but to cry out in pain, feeling a horrible pain surging through her body; she had never experienced such awful sensation before, but she knew Ven was doing his best to make it as painless as possible, so she tried to calm down.

When he reached the hilt, Ven came to a halt and breathed deeply, controlling his desire of ravishing her. "You ok?" He asked worriedly, seeing now tears slide down her pink tainted cheeks.

"I-I am fi-aaahhhh!" Aqua screamed in pain at feeling something penetrate her rear.

Ven looked back and glared at Vanitas who was grinning satisfactorily; if glares could kill, Vanitas would have died at least 10 times. "Vanitas..." Ven hissed pissed.

Aqua's eyebrows twitched as she tried to remain calm, feeling more than completed. "It's ok..." She whispered, taking deep breathes, relieved now that the pain was subsiding. She moved her hips, urging for them to move.

Ven hissed and Vanitas groaned at the movement, and completely forgetting about Vanitas, Ven thrust inside, holding Aqua's waist for support, while Vanitas held her torso.

At first Ven was gentle and caring, enjoying every single second, not wanting to hurt Aqua any more that she had already been, but with Vanitas moving quickly from behind, Aqua soon encouraged Ven to increase his pace as well. The three remained in a united rhythm for quite some time, that to them, seemed to be just a few minutes.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room, along with the addicting scent of sex that invaded the air along the constant pants, groans and moans from the three on the bed.

"Ah, ah yes..." Aqua moaned, completely overwhelmed, feeling her climax approach.

"Aqua, Aqua... nghh s-so tight-!" Ven moaned as he kept thrusting inside her, desperate in reaching his release.

Aqua whimpered at feeling threateningly close. "V-Ven... I'm gonna cum..." she whimpered desperate, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, for she could feel any minute she'd lose her balance and fall.

"S-So am I..." Ven replied, moving his hips faster, the rate of his panting increasing per second.

Aqua managed to open her eyes and hug the boy tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. "P-Please let's come together..." She begged, her eyes already blurry and breathing heavy.

Ven groaned in understanding, and with a couple of thrusts, stopped right deep inside her as both came, crying the other's name. "Ahh-qua!" "V-Ven!" And soon after, Vanitas came as well, his seed warming her insides as well.

Aqua closed her eyes in ecstasy as Ven's cum flowed inside her, it was so warm and completing. She breathed exhausted and satisfied, smiling in utter joy.

Ven rode on his orgasm for a second or more, and finally calmed down, his body un-tensing drastically. He gave Aqua one more chasty brief kiss, and rested his forehead against hers, both wearing happy smiles on their faces. "I love you Aqua." He breathed.

"So do I Ven." Aqua replied, closing her eyes content.

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the cheesy moment and glanced away, only to notice some blood on the bed sheets. Curiosity got the best of him, and with his finger, had a taste. His eyes widened in surprise at such taste that his palate had never experienced before.

He eyed her bare neck and grinned. Screw it, he was having her.

With no warning at all, Vanitas sunk his fangs harshly right on her jugular vein, causing Aqua to cry in pain.

Ven shocked and scared, saw how Vanitas feasted from his beloved, draining life out from Aqua, earning pained cries every time he sucked more and more of the red vital liquid.

More than outraged, Ven punched Vanitas on the face, forcing him to let go of Aqua's neck, blood dripping down from his chin, leaving behind two bleeding holes on her neck.

Crying, Aqua held her injury, adding pressure to it so the bleeding would stop. It was a horrible sensation, to feel how someone feed from your life, it burned, every time he drank from her she'd feel fire on her neck, nothing but pain washing over her.

Vanitas fell back on the floor glaring at Ventus, who was glaring back with way more intensity (3). Even Vanitas knew not to mess with him when he was that pissed. Scoffing, Vanitas' figure vanished in thin air. There weren't any good girls left anyway, he had nothing more to do there.

At seeing him gone, Ven's primal priority was to make sure Aqua was fine. He looked back and saw Aqua's blood stained hand covering her wound, her face showing nothing more but suffering. "D-Don't worry Aqua! I know what to do!" He assured the girl, who nodded very lightly, scared to bleed any more.

Ven glanced around the room desperate, and at spotting a silver necklace on a shelf next to the bed, he immediately took hold of it, then went to remove Aqua's hand from her injury, rubbing the silver material against her skin gently.

Aqua hissed at feeling the holes close, but then closed her eyes as she sighed in relief, when the pain subsided until it completely vanished.

* * *

Both Ven and Aqua lied in bed, still naked but under the covers and in each other's arms. "I don't know what I was thinking. To allow Vanitas do that to me..." Aqua muttered, angry with herself, for letting all of this happen in the first place.

"It's not your fault Aqua, Vanitas had you under his command. There was nothing you could do." He explained as he planted a kiss where the injury used to be, earning a soft sigh from the girl.

Then she just remembered, how bad she wanted to meet a vampire; now that this had happened, those thoughts left completely. Reading vampire novels didn't teach her anything? "I'm sorry Ven, that I caused all this."

"You don't have to Aqua, I am the one that should apologize, I was not able to protect you." He felt guilty for not arriving in time to stop Vanitas right from the beginning, but he was glad Aqua was okay.

Aqua shifted to face him and cupped his face, smiling. "But you did Ven, you saved me." She kissed his lips. "And for that I am grateful."

Ven smiled back, guilty leaving his shoulders. "I'm just glad you're fine." He wouldn't bear it if something had happened to Aqua, life would have lost its meaning to him.

"You said," Aqua began , changing the subject. "Vanitas fed from girls here. Was he the one that caused the girls to go missing?"

Ven nodded sadly. "Xion and the other girls disappeared because of him, I always tried to stop him but, I never made it in time, I always found out one day after."

"I see." Aqua took the boy in her arms and stroke his golden locks soothingly, feeling a relaxed sigh escape his lips.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

Vanitas was never seen again after that, and Ven and Aqua were surprised themselves when people replied they never heard of a 'Vanitas' studying there.

It didn't matter though, with him gone, Ven could finally be calm and happy, now with Aqua in his life, just like he had always dreamed.

* * *

(1) When you blush you turn red because blood gathers in your face.

(2) The crappy laugh when Vanitas is about to fight Ven.

(3) That glare even Braig/Xigbar is traumatized with.

Crappy ending is crappy :B Sorry for any grammar mistakes but I really have no time to check it OxO

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **–throws confetti- Everyone happy 2011! Please take this crappy fic as a present to all of you, for subscribing to alerts, reviewing and adding to favorites. You are the best QwQ

Please review!

-Goes finish Wrong Maiden-


End file.
